


Break In

by noxachi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic Fluff, Family, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gabriel is a good boyfriend 10/10, Getting Together, Gift, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kinda?, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Meeting the Parents, More Fluff, R76Valentines, Reunion, Soulmates, They are cute and awkward and i should learn to write better fluff, because you can't ever have enough of that, mission, yes their mission is to make each other happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9662624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxachi/pseuds/noxachi
Summary: "I didn't want to escape from the bricks that I lay downYou are the only oneThe only one that see meTrusts me and believes meYou are the only oneThe only one that knows meAnd in the dark you show meYeah it's perfectly recklessDamn, you leave me defenselessSo break in, break inYou let me fall apart without letting goThen you pick up the pieces and you make me whole"- Break In; Halestorm





	1.  Day 1: 11th - “First Date”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, g'day.  
> I wish everyone a great valentine week!! It's great that some awesome people decided that this week should exist.  
> I'm gonna try and play a bit with my writing style and stuff in this week just for fun so don't mind some difference between the oneshots.  
> Have fun!! :3

The first time they see each other is on the beginning of the semester – they share some classes. Although they sit in the same room, neither notices the other – too caught up in talking with old friends and taking notes.

 

  
It takes weeks before they literally run into one another. Papers falling to the ground and curse words in the air; they don't look each other while Jack politely helps Gabriel to pick up his notes. No parting words are spoken, although a rushed _sorry_ comes out of Jack's mouth before he runs off to his next class. Gabriel doesn't even look at him. 

 

 

Another few months pass, it's close to christmas and vacation already began. The new year would await them with important exams and essays to write, Gabriel had decided to not stress himself but instead help out in the coffee shop his uncle was running. It is snowing outside, wind howling loudly, when Jack comes stumbling in, cheeks and nose red from the cold, his clothes almost completely white - a lone survivor of the cold who seems to be relieved to finally find warmth in this place. Gabriel watches him as he takes off his gloves to put them in the pocket of his jacket and rub his face. 

"What can I get you?", he asks, leaning on the counter and smiling amused when Jack flinches surprised as he doesn't seem to notice Gabriel before, too caught up in getting the feeling back in his cheeks - which stay red although because of another reason - and looks at him with tired, blue eyes – Gabriel can't believe that someone is able to have eyebags that dark. 

"Cappucino to go, please", the blonde answers, while searching for his money in the bag on his shoulder. Gabriel turns to deliver the wished drink, getting the money in exchange for it. 

"Have a nice day", he says. Jack nods silently, holding the warm cup close to him – he is brave enough to go outside again. 

 

 

After that day they meet each other more often. Whether it be in the coffee shop, in the hallways at university – Jack can't recall when he first notices Gabriel in the few classes they share. At first, Gabriel is surprised that he never talked to the blonde and although they start greeting each other, and Gabriel even knows when Jack would come to the coffee shop and what he would order, they never really start to spend time with each other. Until Jack's last class for the day got cancelled and he decides to stop at the coffee shop.

 

Gabriel looks up immediately when he enters, the surprise on his face is evident until it gets replaced with a friendly smile - too warm to be _just_ polite and even though both of them know, they don't aknowledge it. Jack is suddenly happy that it is still winter, so his blush can easily be blamed on the cold and not on the barista right in front of him.

Gabriel is just so _handsome_ and especially his smile has Jack flustered. It isn't like he got a crush on the man – if so, it is a small one, _a big small_ one – but he finds him attractive and until now Gabriel has always been polite. If Jack wasn't as shy as he gets when standing in front of him, he would probably initiate small-talk – or anything to interact with him any longer. 

"Same as always, I presume?", Gabriel asks him, already reaching for a cup to start.

"Yea", Jack murmurs, still blushing he chooses a seat in one of the corner from where he could overlook the whole café although it is still secluded enough for him to work in peace. That is until a steaming cup of coffee gets put in front of him and Gabriel sits down on the other side of the table, his own cup in his hands while looking at Jack with raised eyebrows when he stares. Gabriel would deny that he likes the wonder in the blonde's eyes just a little bit too much if someone would ask him. 

"Why?" Is he dreaming? Jack blinks, twice, then he shakes his head and takes a long sip, almost burning his tongue. What is Gabriel doing? His mind starts to work without much more, Jack isn't used to nice, _hot_ guys just randomely joining him for coffee as if they are part of some cliche gay movie in which one of them would die, in the end. 

"I'm taking a break and decided to grace you with my presence." The half-joke makes Jack chuckle, Gabriel had a talent for acting all dramatic - really that tone is one he knows from Ana although he never heard it in a situation like this.

"Oh, what luck has come upon me", Jack shoots back, grinning when Gabriel's eyes light up and his smile widens, teeth showing and amusement standing clear in his face.

"Yes, today is certainly your lucky day." 

"Bless your graceness, I am not worthy of your presence." Jack puts a hand on his chest, eyelashes fluttering. Gabriel starts to laugh loudly, reaching out to grab Jack's chin and gifting him with a dazzling smile and a tender gaze - oh _fuck_ , Jack's small _(big)_ crush had just leveled up and developed. _Congratulations._

"But you are, at least from what I know about you", Gabriel almost purrs and lets go of Jack, satisfied with flustering him that much, he can't answer - and yes, Jack's face feels far too warm and his skin burns where Gabriel has touched him. _Tease._

 

They sit in silence after that, both sipping their coffee; Jack starts to do some of his work for University. It is strangely relaxing to spend time with Gabriel, he doesn't feel like he needs to talk but is actually enjoying the quietness and Gabriel's presence. Although his cheeks won't stop burning and he doesn't really cool down, his head replaying that one scene over and over - especially Gabriel's gaze and the way he touched him. 

 

Disappointment floods him when the door bell rings and a new customer strolls in. Gabriel sighs in sync with him, they exchange a small smile at that, and gets up to do his job. Jack watches him go and may or may not checks out his ass while Gabriel has his back to him - and _damn,_ Jack admits to himself that this is one fine ass. The young girl leaves after she gets her order and Gabriel returns to their table, this time though he doesn't sit down but instead looms over Jack. Until now he never noticed that Gabriel is actually almost a head taller than him if he would stand up, but Jack doesn't even think of standing up, instead he leans back and tilts his head to look Gabriel in the eyes.

"We should hang out, sometimes, you know." 

"W-what?" 

"I know a few nice places in the city, I'd share them with you if you promise to not abandon this place." Gabriel winks at him, although his smile seems nervous and he scratches his head and starts to squirm when Jack doesn't answer right away. Did Gabriel just ask him out?

"Are you asking me out?" It is Gabriel turn to blush now, and Jack feels giddy when he realizes that he is right with his impression - Gabriel Reyes is actually asking him out. 

"Well yes, I like you and want to get to know you." Honestly, Jack can respect the courage it takes to be as blunt as that about feelings. 

"Yes, under a few conditions."

"What conditions?" Jack smiles and stands up to meet Gabriel on almost the same eye-level - the thought is what counts.

"First, you give me your phone number."

"Yes", Gabriel nods eagerly and Jack's smile widens.

"Second, _I_ want to be the one who shows you something. And third, I'd call this a pretty good first date, too", he finishes, pressing a friendly kiss to Gabriel's cheek and grinning at the blushing barista. Inside Jack is screaming because _why the fuck did he just kiss Gabriel_ \- but he tries to keep calm - (he manages to keep calm but only barely). At least Gabriel doesn't seem to mind, and after all the kiss was more like a peck you would get from close friends or family - not particulary romantic. Jack is relieved that his habit of rushing into things without thinking them through - but actually overthinking after the damage has already been done -, didn't make him kiss Gabriel like he _actually_ wants to.

 

"Deal", Gabriel finally blurts out, and reaches for his mobile phone to let Jack type in his own number. After that he texts a simple 'hey', so Jack also has his number. The door bell rings again - interrupting their awkward-blushing, ( _do we kiss now?_ ) stare off -, this time three teenagers came in, talking to each other. Gabriel smiles finally and drags Jack into a tight hug. 

"Works calling. My shift ends in three hours, text me", he murmurs into his hair, kisses his cheek and then strolls behind the counter to greet the customers. Jack watches him for a second, before getting his things and leaving the café - a breeze greets him and cools his hot face, he never blushed that much on one day in his whole life. 

 

 

He realizes a few minutes later, that Gabriel paid for both of their drinks as he never asked for any money. Jack sighs and shakes his head, that dork already decided that it has been a date even before he himself confirmed it. What a day.

 


	2. Day 2: 12th - “Gift”

The night had been to long. First a mission that took longer than anticipated because the weather had been so bad, their transport devices had to wait until the snow storm cleared, and then he had walked straight to the shower and in Gabriel's bed.

Jack didn't regret it, though, Gabriel had a talent for relaxing him and lightening up his day just by a small gesture. Also, the dark-haired man hadn't slept yet but waited for his return, so they both had been able to at least greet each other thoroughly.

 

Jack didn't want to get up now, though, the sheets were comfy and warm, and it smelled heavenly like Gabriel who had left a few hours ago for his morning jog - Jack would never understand where he got the energy for that. He stretched lazily and yawned while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes - he needed coffee.

Getting out of bed was a mistake. Goosebumps traveled over his skin and he shivered for a moment when he left his warm place under the bedsheets, he reached quickly for his sweatpants - it took him a while to find his shirt, though.

 

 

It was still relatively quiet in the head quarters and Jack only met a few people on his way to the cafeteria. Most greeted him with a curt, respectful nod although he could feel their gaze lingering on him for way longer, burning holes in his back. Jack scratched his neck uncomfortably.

Even when he was getting the coffee he longed for, he still felt eyes watching - more prominent than normally -, he turned and saw Ana and Reinhardt grinning at him, unsuccessfully hiding it behind their own cups while whispering something to each other - heads far too close, shoulders shaking. What was going on? Jack decided to join them, maybe they would tell him - probably not, but it was worth a try.

"Good morning, Jack. Slept well?", Ana greeted him, eyes sharp as ever although he could see amusement flickering in them. Reinhardt chuckled.

"Yes, very", he answered, suspicious by the brilliant smile he got in return. Reinhardt gently bumped his shoulder aginst Ana's and signaled her with his head to look at the entrance - Jack followed their gaze when Ana's smile turned almost wicked. _Oh._

Jack gulped and stared after he identified Gabriel entering - a sweaty Gabriel in far too short and tight training clothes, reciprocating his gaze with dark hungry eyes. _**Oh.  
**_

 

The weird behaviour of the other agents was forgotten when Gabriel actually started to walk over to them - movement fluid, like a hunter stalking its prey and preparing for the killing blow. What delighting thoughts. 

"Ana, Reinhardt, good to see you", he greeted while positioning himself behind Jack, hands on his shoulders, leaning on him in an almost reassuring way. 

"Do you mind if I just steal the commander for a second?", he asked, smirk impossible to not hear - Jack rolled his eyes. 

"No, no, go ahead, Gabriel", Ana answered and winked at them when Jack stood up with a sigh - he flipped her off when he was at a safe distance, though you couldn't describe any distance as safe when it came to the sniper. At least he had been able to keep his coffee, gulping down the last sip of the hot liquid and discharging the plastic cup in one of the trash cans next to the entrance.

 

 

Jack wasn't sure where Gabe was leading him - honestly, he didn't even care, the hand on his back send warmth through his body and Gabiel's musky scent was even more potent after he had just worked out.

He wasn't prepared to be pressed against the wall of a small hallway, Gabriel's arms caging him and their body's pressing against each other. Jack breathed in sharply, hands instinctively grabbing the front of Gabriel's hoodie. His lips were slightly parted and he flicked his tongue over them when Gabriel's dark gaze settled on them. Neither of them said a word, quietly watching each other, until Gabriel leaned in - his kiss like fire, burning Jack's lips, fireworks behind his eyes.

His hands wandered into Gabriel's hair, running through the curls, scratching his scalp; he was trying to keep him close, using the soft curls like an anchor to keep Gabriel real and right in front of him. They parted when they lungs screamed painfully for air.

 

"You look good", Gabriel hummed and licked over his own lips, now red and swollen. 

"You should shower", Jack murmured in reply and smirked when Gabriel snorted and kissed him again, once, twice. 

"Smartass." Jack chuckled - it turned into a sigh when Gabriel began peppering chaste kisses on his neck, fingers peaking under his shirt and caressing his hips. 

"You're wearing my shirt", Gabriel remarked, tugging at the hem of it. Jack frowned. He could feel his cheeks burning when he realised just why everyone had been staring at him - their relationship wasn't kept secret but they kept most of it private, it was rare to see them affectionate in public. If they were seen together you could bet that people would talk about it for days - Ana certainly wouldn't stop teasing him for the next weeks.

  
"Oh, I... I didn't realize", he stuttered, his ears tingled and he rubbed his neck sheepishly. Gabriel leaned in again, this time his kiss was soft - a fond carress. Jack got easily distracted by it, goosebumps on his skin when Gabe's hands mapped out Jack's back.

"I'll give it back to ... to you later", Jack murmured in between kisses, Gabriel had a way of erasing any other thought than him from Jack's brain - it made talking very hard.

"Keep it, it suits you." He bit Jack's lip and the sting made Jack groan, his fingernails digging into Gabriel's skin.

"It's still yours."

"Take it as a gift." Gabriel kissed him again and another time. Jack blinked, they probably only stood there for a few minutes, although it felt like hours. 

"I'm going to follow your advice and take a shower. You're invited to join", he explained, winking at Jack and stealing one last kiss before leaving for his quarters. Jack watched him go, too focused on the shorts that hugged his ass tightly and didn't leave much for imagination - not that Jack needed to imagine anything, he had everything memorized after all. 

 

Joining him in the shower sounded like a great idea, if he was being honest.

 


	3. Day 3: 13th - “Soulmate”

The military was like a shelter for those who didn't fit. For the non-believers, the half-dead, the lost ones - they had no one to lose, no one that would miss them; family sure but even their sisters and brothers learned to let go once they made their decision.

It was almost sad, all of them just lived to serve their country - lived to fight and survive and one day fall in battle. Jack knew that the government wanted it to be like that - a Soulmate meant responsibility, meant having ties beyond the orders of faceless men and women -, to create the perfect soldiers, you had to rip them of everything else.

A totalitarian method but one that worked - they didn't just believed in a cause, they were the cause.

 

  
Jack had been a lost one, born without a soulmate but with the ability to see the strings that connected people - some woud describe his existence as a curse, the government saw it as a gift. A spy that would report back if non-believers turned believers or the half-dead found solace in each other.

  
_"We believe we can trust you, Subject 76, your work will secure the greater cause, maybe even keep those safe who care about you."_

 

He didn't argue. He hadn't spoke with his family in years, didn't even know if they were alive, but he knew _they_ would find and destroy and if it meant to just put a bullet in his head.

Although some asked, he never directly said why he joined the military, though he found friends in comrades, he never told them but remained hidden as a presumed half-dead - too many people had lost their soulmates already, that it wasn't uncommon these days.

It was all okay, that is until he got transferred and met Gabriel Reyes, his new roommate. A closed off, scar-faced soldier with a condescending smirk and a competitive nature - they naturally clicked on the battlefield, both highly precise and quick, Gabriel was better than Jack in close combat and Jack had an accuracy that made him able to watch Gabriel's six without shooting the soldier himself.

It still took a while for them to warm up with each other outside of the fight.

 

 

_"What made you join the military?", Jack asked, casting curious glance to Gabriel who was running next to him; the burned red string danced almost daringly at Gabriel's hand.  
_

_"Chose not to believe, still don't", he grunted, wiping some sweat off his brow. Jack tilted his head, he knew as much but his curiousity wasn't statisfied yet. Gabriel noticed his staring and bared his teeth at him, a simple gesture to show him not to ask.  
_

_After training when they where the last one left in the changing room, Gabriel cornered him when he caught Jack glancing one time too much; both still sweaty, chests bare and muscles warm._

_"What would you do, boy scout? Be told who to love or choose to not love?", Gabriel asked him, and though his brows were furrowing in anger, his eyes were staring right into Jack, searching for an answer. He snorted when he didn't get one, pushing himself off the wall and leaving for the showers. Jack felt himself shiver at the sudden loss of warmth, his mind working, thoughts racing._

_What would he do? He could not say, he was too used to watching._

 

 

They became one of the most successful pair of soldiers in their unit.

It made people whisper about how close they seemed to be, knowing each other's thoughts and movements by heart, communicating without words - the rumors wouldn't stop but their superiors didn't care to investigate as long as they brought in results.

They got transferred, together, the offer to join a secret soldier programm was something none of them were able to refuse.

 

 

_They hadn't spoken the whole day, training kept them busy and privacy was a privilege nowadays. Jack leaned against the reiling, right next to Gabriel - their shoulders touched and he felt Gabriel breathing out, relaxing now that he could feel Jack by his side. The whispers had made them paranoid, afraid of being ripped apart because people didn't want them to be successful.  
_

_"You think they gonna rip us apart?", Jack asked casually, experience had thaught him that Gabriel didn't like beating around the bush.  
_

_"Yes", he confirmed, gaze shifting nervously until he locked eyes with Jack. No one would expect a man like Gabriel to look as defenseless and vulnerable as he did right now. They checked the door before Jack let himself be dragged into a kiss - desperate.  
_

_"We will survive this, together", Jack stated when they broke apart, fingers still tangled in Gabriel's curls and his arms around his waist.  
_

_"Always together", Gabriel murmured against his lips, brushing them against Jack's with every word, every breath. Jack closed his eyes and cherished the closeness, the feeling of being loved - something he thought he would never experience._

 

 

Things got ugly, a war, peace again, an organization fully controlled by those who would never accept the relationship they had built throughout all these years. They faked their death, when the corruption in Overwatch became apparent, they were prepared for the explosion.

 

 

 

Looking back, Jack couldn't tell the exact moment he had fallen in love with Gabriel. He couldn't tell when the burned red string that belonged to Gabriel had vanished.

Maybe it had been when Gabriel had made him think, maybe it had been when they were close to dying but managed to survive nonetheless. Somewhere during all the fights and the blood they had spilled, they had started to love each other, they had started to form a bond that was similar to the one soulmates shared but forged by their own will, their own decisions - they _chose_ to be with each other and no one could take that away from them.

  
"Thinking again, mi luz?", Gabriel murmured, sleepily, his arms pressing Jack's back close to his chest, his lips wandered over his neck, pressing small kisses to the warm skin. 

"Mhm, you're just always on my mind", Jack answered as quiet as Gabriel, tilting his head to give him better access. Gabriel chuckled, not stopping the gentle caress. 

"Am I, huh?" Jack turned in his arms to be face to face with his husband, pressing a slow kiss to his lips. His heart skipped a beat when Gabriel replied to it, deepening the kiss even more. 

"Always", Jack answered in between kisses, sighing when Gabriel nuzzled his cheek and pressed himself even closer.

 

They hadn't stopped fighting yet but they weren't forced to hide their relationship anymore and although Jack regretted many decisions in his life, he would never regret falling in love with Gabriel.

 


	4. Day 4: 14th - “Proposal”

This is their last fight, the last battle that would determine victory or defeat; that would decide the fate of their whole race, of all human beings.   
To say that he is afraid, would be a lie, a blatant, obvious lie. No, Gabriel is scared shitless - cold sweat is running down his neck, and he feels his body shaking with adrenaline and anxiety -, still, his eyes are sharp and focused, his mind is crystal-clear, he had years to come to peace with this moment, he had always known that one day he'd face a fight that would probably kill him, even if they would win.

Gabriel's gaze snaps to the soldier that moves closer to him, their shoulders brush and lean against each other. Eyes like bluewhite fire, hot, blazing, Gabriel can read in them like a book, and he knows that Jack Morrison is concerned, afraid but as ready to die as he is. This is what they are here for, this is what they were made to do. Their determination clashes, they fire each other up until they are blazing with energy, courage - Jack seems to burn, hair brighter than the sun, Gabriel is sure his light would burn his eyes one day if he dared to stare too long. He grabs the blonde strands, yanks him closer so that their foreheads are pressed against each other and their nose brush, and their breath intermingles - so close that Gabriel is sure he can _taste_ Jack's cinnamon-honey taste, sweet like a spoonful sugar.

  
"Do me a favor and don't run out like a madman", he growls against Jack's lips, eyes piercing, half-lidded, dark, angry - he cares too much to do this in a soft way, there is no time to search for honey, molten sugar words, Jack has always been the one with a tongue like gold and phrases like freedom.

  
"Don't worry, I won't go down so easily." Jack smirks, teeth showing, eyebrows drawn together - energy sizzles between them, Gabriel is so close to just lean in and take, take, _take_ what he wants, he wants every bit Jack would offer him, and-  
Gabriel shoves him away.

  
"Get that cocky smile out of your face, soldier", he grunts but there's a smile hidden in the baring of his teeth and the corner of his mouth - Jack sees it, shoves him back, hand lingering just a second too long for it to be just banter, though no one notices, everyone too occupied with their final task. Jack goes in position after that.

"Ah, and Jack!", Gabriel shouts, smirking when the blonde throws a curious glance his way, "never turn back." _I got your six._ Jack's shoulders relax and chuckles quietly. _I know you do._

Trust. It is their secret. Neither of them were born good, or perfect, neither of them learned it alone - together they make, they _create_ good; all these years have taught them how. They would make good now, too. Out of instinct Gabriel reaches for the dogtags hanging around his neck, remembers his promise from a long time ago, that one day, not knowing if that day would ever come, they would win the war, they would survive all of this and stand together so as long as they trusted each other nothing would happen, nothing would go wrong.   
He remembers the quiet thought he had, too, that he would make Jack _his_ when they finally didn't have to worry about surviving each and every day - because _fuck_ their superiors, _fuck_ the rules, _fuck everyone_ , Gabriel would cling to what he had with Jack, would fight everyone trying to rip them apart like he had fought the omincs - with blood and teeth and tears and gun powder and rage.

 

 

The signal - the sound of a barn owl - gets him out of his thoughts. Gabriel grits his teeth and watches the golden crown of hair running through the masses, he follows closely, blasting through metal and wires and angry red lights when they come too close to Jack for his liking. Jack doesn't look back or turn around, he runs, faster than any of the other soldiers, faster than Gabriel himself although Jack knows exactly when to slow down, take aim and disrupt the enemie's line with a clean round of bullets - enough time for Gabriel to catch up - it is a pattern they have perfected over the course of _years_ and every battle has strengthen their trust in each other that it would work, that they wouldn't get lost in an ocean of bullets, blood, enemies and comrades.

This time, though, this time they lose each other. Gabriel's attention is focused on two omnics - one that tries to sneak up on Jack, the other one currently shooting him -, for a split second - and that is all it takes - he loses sight of his bluegolden partner, and when both omnics are only iron and wires and broken pieces, he can't find him anymore in this battle called war.

 

He loses the feeling of time shortly after, now fighting alone, making every shot count. Gabriel's speciality are stealth missions and although this isn't one, he uses his skill to sneak behind the omnic and take them out with precize shots, not wasting any bullet or second because he knows, _he knows_ that Jack wouldn't, and if he wants to find Jack, he will have to survive this, he will have to not make any small mistake. A group of other soldiers joins him, they form an unit like they were trained to do, Gabriel doesn't even flinch when one of them goes down right in front of him, blood sprays on his face and his clothes, he tastes it in his mouth, metallic, bitter fear.

 

  
And then, suddenly, it's over. Just like that. Gabriel doesn't realize until people - men and women - start to hug and clap each other on the back - exhaustion, sadness, relief evident in their faces, victorious laughter and smiles. Gabriel doesn't care, his eyes scan the crowd, looking out for that golden halo, those cornflower-blues eyes that could burn him with one stare. When he doesn't find him, he searches, he knows that Jack would never stop running, he knows that Jack would never fall, if so Gabriel would drag his ass back from hell because _how dare he_ _leave him._

  
Their eyes meet first. Bluewhite fire lighting up with sudden relief, a smile so big that teeth are showing, a smile that would make the sun turn green in envy, and that hair, windswept with red spots interrupting the gold.

Gabriel throws his shotguns away and runs, Jack mirrors his actions. They meet halfway, hugging, fingers clawing at each other's clothes in a desperate manner - _please don't leave me ever again, you're alive, you're alive, i was worried._ Their bodies are too close for it to be friendly, their touch lingers too long, none of them is ready to let go - and _fuck_ if Gabriel cares because this is Jack, _his Jack_ , alive and well, maybe blood-stained, maybe sweaty but still. Gabriel grunts, dragging Jack even closer although his right side is numb with sizzling hot pain, he doesn't care, doesn't care, they both made it.

  
"Gabe", Jack murmurs, tears in his voice, in his eyes, hands gripping so tightly as if Gabriel was the only thing that keeps him alive, his anchor. Gabriel cradles his face in his hands and kisses him - too afraid that his voice would crack and fail because his emotions are trying to overwhelm him right now and he isn't sure if he can deal with them just yet.

  
"I love you, I love you, _I love you_ ", he breathes inbetween kisses, so quietly only Jack can hear him and the blonde responds eagerly to each kiss, each _I love you_ that passes Gabriel's lips. 

"We did it", he realizes, finally, as they break apart and just stare at each other and the field - now a violent picture of blood and metal. Jack's eyes shine so bright, the fire in it more lively than ever as he laughs and Gabriel can't help himself, can't stop himself from thinking that he won't ever feel like this for anyone else. This is not only love, it is devotion, adoration. 

"Marry me." The words slip past his lips with no way to take them back, and honestly, Gabriel isn't sure if he wants to because this is what he had wanted to say for years since he realized that yes, absolutely _fucking_ _**yes**_ **,** he was completely and utterly in love with Jack Morrison. And Jack stares at him in wonder, Gabriel knows that he has to grant him a while to fully understand that he just proposed to him. 

"Yes, yes, a hundredth times yes, Gabe, you fucking asshole, do you really have to ask me that?!", Jack almost mocks him and he kisses any smart comeback Gabriel may have on his lips away and lets his fiance deepen the kiss until both have to break apart, their lungs screaming for air.

 

And although Gabriel knows that this isn't the most romantic, most thoughtful or best timed proposal, he knows that it would always be the most perfect one for them because how can anything be _not_ perfect when it ulitmately meant that Gabriel and Jack would stay with each other, forever.

 


	5.  Day 5: 15th - “Family”

It wasn't like Gabriel didn't know that his family could be _very_ overwhelming, he had just been lucky and clever enough to never let it come as far, he had always made sure that his parents or siblings were out of house when he brought friends to stay for a day, and when he had finally moved out any danger of an unprepared meeting had vanished - though, he had introduced friends to his family but only those who had captured a special place in his heart.

Maybe that was why he decided he could invite Jack to stay the holidays with him and his family, his wish to spend more time with Jack completely made him forget any consequences.

What a big, big mistake that was - he would never ever again be not teased by his siblings. He realized when he knocked at the front door, Jack nervously fidgeting beside him, and his mother opened with the biggest, giddiest smile he remembered seeing on her. It was the first warning sing, all red lips, white teeth and gleaming eyes - his mother had already accepted Jack as her new son-in-law.

 

"There you are! Everyone's been waiting for you, let me look at you, you've grown so much", she greeted him and kissed his cheek affectionately, Gabriel smiled, bend down to hug his mother and complimented her dress smoothly.

"A charmer like always, huh, you haven't changed a bit." Her gaze traveled to Jack and she seemed to glow even brighter.

"Ahh, you must be Jack Morrison, I heard so much about you!!" Jack turned red when Gabriel's mother dragged him into a warm hug and kissed both of his cheeks, Gabriel chuckled when the blonde threw a helpless look his way, clearly flustered and overwhelmed.  
When Gabriel just continued to silently laugh at him, Jack's look turned into a glare, and _oh shit_ Gabriel was actually really weak for his pout, he raised his hands in mocking surrender. He knew exactly how to help.

"Where can we put our bags?", he asked his mother.

 

Jack rubbed his cheeks and elbowed Gabriel in the stomach when the small woman finally ushered them in and showed them the room they would stay in - his parents had cleaned Gabriel's old room. Jack whistled when he entered - blue-white walls greeted them, the bed was more like a big sleeping couch, and in one corner was an empty desk where once Gabriel's computer had been situated. Some old pictures that Gabriel had forgotten when he had moved out still hung on the wall, showing a young boy with friends or family, smiling, doing silly faces, even one where he sat as a teenagers in front of a camping fire strumming some calming chords.

  
"Make yourself at home, the others are in the living room", his mother told them. Gabriel knew that meant that they had a few minutes before she would get them - his family wasn't the most patient one, especially when they hadn't seen him in a while. 

"How come you never greeted me as affectionately as your mother did?", Jack teased, amusement twinkling in his eyes and hands on his hips. Gabriel smirked at him.

"Well wouldn't you just like that?", he asked while stepping into Jack's personal space, Jack didn't budge an inch instead his smile seemed to grow even bigger. They continued to stare at each other - a silent competition that Gabriel used to imprint the cornflower-blue of Jack's eyes in his mind. His brother's would tease him endlessely if they would ever find out how whipped Gabriel was - they probably knew already, though, as this was the first time in years he ever brought someone over to meet his family, not even one of his ex-partners had been given the honor. 

"C'mon, Jackie, let's meet the rest of my family." Jack's grin vanished and suddenly he seemed far too nervous, eyes wandering to the ground and one hand scratching his neck.

"You think they'll like me?", he asked and Gabriel could almost hear his heart crack at how unsure and anxious Jack sounded. He leaned into him, hands on his shoulders and face as serious as it could ever get.

"You managed get behind my walls, you will manage to get them wrapped around your little finger. Don't worry, they'll love you", he assured the blonde - Gabriel had always been a loner with few friends, only few had ever made the effort to get to know him and he cherished them until today, his family had always adored the people he liked and spent time with, although they rarely saw them. Anyone that was worth Gabriel's friendship and trust, was worth their hospitality and affection. 

"Okay, okay, let's go", Jack murmured, a determined glint in his eyes - that was the Jack Gabriel knew and loved.

 

It turned out - like Gabriel predicted because his family was just that simple and warm and welcoming - that everyone adored Jack. 

"So long do you and Gabriel know each other?", one of his brother asked, sitting in front of them, Gabriel glared at him while scooting a bit to the side to give Jack who was pressed against him more space. 

"A year, I think."

"How did you manage to befriend him? We know Gabi can be a stubborn ass", his younger sister chimedin, she winced when their mother sent her a sharp look because of her choice of words. Jack grimaced and scratched the back of his neck.

"Well uhm, I actually ran into him?"

"Literally, he ruined my favourite shirt with coffee."

"I offered to wash it for you! Or buy you a new one!", Jack argued, cheeks painted in a deep red tone; Gabriel smirked at him and he frowned and punched his chest. 

"Oh fuck off", he murmured, pouting. Gabriel laughed silently although he stopped when he looked to his family members who were watching them with the biggest grins he'd ever seen. The last time they seemed so giddy, they got the message that Gabriel oldest brother was going to be married; Gabriel knew he would not escape their endless teasing for the rest of his life. But to see his crush talking and laughing with his family while leaning against him at some point of the evening, was worth it. He could live with the wiggling eyebrows and shiteating grins, although he hadn't yet found the courage to ask Jack out properly - Gabriel was sure that Jack would say yes, he just wanted to do it _right_.

 

  
His mother took him aside when they both were woken by his sister who ran away laughing, the camera whose flashlight had interrupted their sleep in her hand.  
Gabriel gulped, his mother cupped his cheeks, her gaze soft - it reminded him of the way she sang him to sleep or calmed his beating heart after a nightmare he had. 

"I'm so proud of you", she whispered, kissing his forehead, warm words like a candle that lightened up the room with orange paint and deep shadows. Gabriel smiled fondly. 

"I know your father and brothers; the way you look at him, you made a good choice. He will be good for you, so be good to him, too", she continued, patting his cheek. Gabriel felt his throat closing up, he hugged her tightly and buried his nose in her hair that smelled like honey and warm, melted chocolate - like his childhood. He didn't say anything, he knew he wouldn't find the right words, he never did. Instead he kissed both of her cheeks and let his hair be patted like she did when he was a kid.  
Her blessing meant the world. 

"Now go", she sent him away. Jack had waited for him and looked up curiously when Gabriel left the kitchen with a silent smile and a shine in his eyes like candlelight, Jack had only seen a few times - mostly when Gabriel had talked about his family, or when he had teased him while they were watching a horror film together, throwing popcorn at each other.

 

They walked to Gabriel's old room in silence, both were tired and although Gabriel felt like he should be anxious, he felt oddly calm. The door closed behind them and he looked at Jack, surprised to find him staring back with a smile.

"Everything okay?", he asked carefully, as if tasting the words before really speaking them - Jack could read a situation, knew when to be gentle. This time it wasn't needed but it Gabriel still straigthened his back and stepped closer, the distance slowly vanishing. 

"Yes." Another step closer, Jack didn't back away and it gave Gabriel the courage to lean in, one hand caressing Jack's cheek, the other on his hip. He breathed and held still, giving Jack the possibility to deny him and end this before it could begin, instead the blonde closed the distance. It was an innocent kiss, no real heat behind it but calmness, affection. They broke apart and stared at each other, both silent and cherishing the closeness.

"So, Jack Morrison, do you want to be my boyfriend?", Gabriel asked, his cheeks burned and his smile felt anxious. Jack grinned at him and the sparkle in his eyes, the way his whole face lightened up, painted golden-orange warm candlelight on cheeks and ears, was enough to let Gabriel forget where they were again. 

"I'd love to."

 

 


	6.  Day 6: 16th - “Mission”

It is rare for them to wake up together, Jack is so used to see the other side of his bed empty that he isn't surprised to be alone when he opens his eyes -  the sheets are still warm, comfy, though, and he dreads to stand up and get ready for the day.  
Jack sighs and burys himself in the pillow that Gabriel has used for the night, it still smells heavenily like the older man, a musky, deep scent - Jack relaxes into it, eyes closed, relaxed, he is close to falling asleep again when he heards a crash outside of his bedroom and curse words following it. Why would he stay with a pillow when he could have the original, the man himself?

Suddenly he's eager to get on his feet and find Gabriel, although the floor is cold and his skin prickles and he shudders when leaving the warm cocoon of sheets and blankets and pillows.  
When he opens the door of his bedroom, he is greeted with the smell of eggs and bacon wafting through the air, his eyes close instinctively and he breathes deeply, warmth blooming in his chest while a smile tugs at the corners of his lips. His feet bring him to the kitchen which is light, bright - not in an uncomfortable sense but rather in an open way - and alsocontains the man he is searching for, standing at the counter, back to him; although Jack knows that Gabriel certainly sensed him already.  
Jack watches Gabriel with a serene smile and leans against the doorway, arms crossed in front of his chest, posture relaxed - Gabriel is still without shirt although he's wearing sweatpants that hang low on his hips, hugging his ass just _right_. Certainly it is a sight to behold, Jack licks his lips and ducks his head in a sheepish way when Gabriel turns, one eyebrow raised and a smirk on his own lips.

  
"You want to continue staring or? Breakfast is ready", he asks teasingly. Jack sticks out his tongue in response, walking up to Gabriel and just hugs him, warm skin under his fingertips, the familiar body pressed against him and his face against Gabriel's neck so he can breathe his scent in - he feels content like this, even more so when Gabriel's arms rest against his hips, dragging him even closer. Jack shudders pleasantly when calloused fingertips ghost over his back, drawing odd symbols, circles - Gabriel's touch could be like fire sometimes, consuming, blazinghot, enlighting; but right now it is like a warm summer breeze, gentle, barely even a touch but still with a curious pressure to explore Jack behind it, tender.

  
"C'mon, carino", Gabriel murmurs and presses a kiss against Jack's temple, lips lingering, ghosting over his forehead. Jack breaks the hug.

  
"Breakfast, coffee." With that he focuses on his coffee machine. Gabriel waits for him at the table, his own coffee in front of him - he has already consumed half of it while preparing their food. Jack's mouth waters when he sees the goldbrown eggs and the bacon - he sits down, not before kissing Gabriel's cheek gratefully, and reaches for his fork and knife. They eat in silence, enjoying the meal and the company; it feels so domestic and _normal_ to Jack that he almost forgets that it's such a rare occurence for them to live like that, although yes, it's _right,_ as right as anything can be and he knows that if they would be normal citizens, they would live together, experience this every day. It makes him cherish the moment even more with silence, fond smiles and tender gazes - words would only interrupt what lingers between them, some things you just can't describe, can't explain.

 

Gabriel is the first one to finish and he waits until Jack takes his last bite, last sip, before he cleans up the table and the rest of the kitchen. Jack leaves, Gabriel follows him when he's done, and changes his clothes to Jeans and a Shirt, then joins Jack in the bathroom. They exchange their first kiss, lips pressing against each other until softening and then they melt against each other as if they just had to learn how.

  
"What is planned for today?", Jack asks, forehead leaning against Gabriel's - he bumps their noses together gently and Gabriel chuckles at that, a warm feeling pooling in his stomach that makes him giddy, his finger twitching, he feels like he could beat an army like this. 

"Just you-", he interrupts himself to peck Jack's lips, "-and me-", again, "-spending the day together." He can't resist to kiss him a third time and Jack doesn't seem to protest, instead he responds eagerly.

"Am I dreaming?" Gabriel laughs and goes with a hand through Jack's brightgolden, soft hair, curling his finger in his neck.

"It's nice that you think I'm worth to be dreaming about, this is reality", he answers, earning a blush from Jack who just shakes his head. 

"Sure, that I dream of you is the only thing you get from this", he murmurs to himself, cuckling quietly.

 

It's a few minutes later when both of them enter the living room, that they notice the sound of rain hitting their windows, the sky rumbles like a sleeping dog running in his dreams. Gabriel's smile turns into a frown and he mumbles something under his breath, Jack glances at him curiously. 

"You did plan something, didn't you?", he asks, and Gabriel sighs, nodding. 

"Wanted to show you a good place to swim but it's probably too dangerous now", he mused, scratching the back of his head while looking outside - the sound of thunder growls into the silence as if it wants to confirm Gabriel's words. The disappointment is clear in the hesitant smile Gabriel gifts him with and the way he carefully takes Jack's hand to tug him into his side in a half-hug, watching the greying, curling clouds that seem lik they're fighting, rain dripping, falling more intense with every second the fight continues. The thunder is louder now, a roar; Jack is fascinated by the power such a simple sound can have. 

"Let's go outside."

"Are you mental." Gabriel looks at him with one raised brow, it isn't even a question, still Jack grins and shakes his head - playfulness twinkling in his eyes, a shadow of the kid he once used to be. He grips Gabriel's hand, with the other his chin and kisses him.

"C'mon, let's go!" With that he begins to search for his boots and coat, Gabriel follows him although he can sense that he's not completely convinced - still Jack waits until the black beanie Gabriel never forgets is safely placed on his head, only then he snatches Gabriel's hand again and drags him with him, out in the rain.  
It's weirdly warm, the rain, the air, filled with a electricity Jack only knows from midnight summer storms he experienced in the past. The hairs in his neck stand up and he tilts his head to let the rain fall into his face, then his eyes wander to Gabriel who watches him with a fond smile.  
It's unreal, this is unreal. He can hear one of those new, empty popsongs playing over the rain, he doesn't know where it comes from and he doesn't care, no. Giddyness fills him, and he sings along; Gabriel shakes his head but still grips his hip and spins him around - it doesn't take long and Gabriel joins his singing and laughing like kids playing in the rain, jumping in puddles for the first time.  
They are thoroughly wet and breathing faster than usual when the song ends, and Gabriel pulls him close, brushes his nose against Jack and breathes him in like Jack did when he first hugged Gabriel today.

  
"You know, I wanted to make it my mission for today to organize the most perfect day you'll ever have. Seems like you don't need me for that", he murmurs against Jack's lips, their breath intermingles and Jack's hands cradle Gabriel's cheeks, his thumb caressing the soft skin. 

"Wrong", he answers, "you're just the one thing, the one person I will ever need to make things perfect, to be happy, and content. With you, I feel like  _everything_  can be good." They kiss, neither of them able to resist the pull that drives them together like two magnets of different poles are driven together. 

"I don't need anything else except for you." A hushed whisper, one that only ever Gabriel will hear, and it makes him deepen their kisses, throat closed up with words that are too heavy to speak them, with emotions too big to admit them without being terrified; Gabriel trembles, he doesn't now wether it is because of everything that boils within him, a warm, butterfly-fluttering mess, or if it's because of Jack who's just as warm but more solid, real soft flesh and muscles that are pressed against him, golden hair like a crown, glowing in the rain and eyes so bright. He feels _young._

 

They stay until both of them are freezing, cold and wet and swollen lips. Then they stumble like drunk teenagers, escaping the rain that still falls heavily, laughing at each other - Jack snatches the beanie from Gabriel's head and messes up his curls, soft against his skin. Gabriel follows him when he runs away, catching up to him at the doorstep but instead of reaching for his beanie he steals another round of kisses.  
They part, panting heavily, the taste of smiles and rain and each other lingers on their lips.

 

It's only when they dry up and change clothes and come to rest in their living room, that their beating hearts slow down, still skipping a beat now and then but not beating as fast as it did when they chased each other. Gabriel presses Jack close to his side, nuzzling the golden hair and closing his eyes.

  
"Mission accomplished", Jack murmurs relaxed, he yawns and scoots even closer to position his head on Gabriel's chest, nose against his shirt - he starts playing with Gabriel's fingers and presses soft lips against the knuckles. Gabriel smiles and closes his eyes, his other hand tenderly caressing Jack's shoulder.

This has also been a perfect day for himself thusfar.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when i wrote this i was super tired so excuse me if i made mistakes ;w;


	7. Chapter 7

He knows it's a good day when he wakes up because early sunlight is tickling his nose and even a few birds are chirping - it seems like some scene out of a fucking disney movie and he would even sing some lovey-dovey song if he wasn't as prideful as he actually is. Gabriel may not be a man of many words or of the most enthusiastic behaviour but if he's _really_ happy, you _will_ know.   
It's a rare occurence but one that every Overwatch member will always be grateful for because a happy Gabriel Reyes means a quite relaxing day without any of his sadistic training methods or scary lectures - he is as feared as he is respected because he knows what young soldiers dread the most.   
So today is one of those _happy-lucky-i-love-the-world-and-could-kiss-anyone-preferably-the-blond-hair-blue-eyes-Commander_ days, people start to stare the moment he leaves his room with a shit-eating grin - all teeth and dimples and bright-warm eyes - and a bounce in his step that makes his curls dance.

  
"What got ya in such a great mood, boss?", Jesse greets him, tipping his hat - the ridiculous christmas present Fareeha got him because he always pulled off pranks with her and he spoke like a cowboy (Jesse had actually tears in his eyes, Ana had the evidence on camera) - and grins at him as if he knows something Gabriel doesn't. Normally Gabriel would now give him a fond slap on the back of his head, instead he shakes his own head.

"He's coming back", he answers, eyes fixed on his destination - he can still sense that Jesse is having a hard time surpressing a snicker and tries to cover it up with a cough. 

"Aww, boss, great news, I gotta inform the others then, too", Jesse cuckles, and then vanishes with a big grin - he's gonna tell Fareeha all about it while making weird kissing noises like he did after he first found Gabriel and Jack making out in the kitchen. Gabriel makes a mental note to let him run a few extra rounds for being a noisy cowboy. For now he doesn't care, there are more important things he should focus his attention on - for example the arrival of one special soldier.

 

 

Gabriel's eyes find him almost instantly while he leaves the helicopter - golden hair windsept but cornflower-blue eyes still as bright as they were when they left him three months ago to go to this stupid mission that took way longer than it should have. Gabriel can't help the excited smile on his face, he gets closer and closer - Jack notices him too, and answers Gabriel's smile with one of his own ones, bright and cheerful although exhaustion is evident in the dark shadows under his eyes.   
Gabriel almost instantly pulls him into a tight hug, burying his nose in the softgolden hair, one hand on Jack's hip, the other in his neck - Jack is stiff for a moment but then he sighs and melts into him, hugging him with the same intensity and longing, fingers clawing at Gabriel's clothes as if they are desperate to make sure he is real and wouldn't vanish any second. They stay like this for god knows how long, until the sounds of the engine stops and other soldiers leave with their own friends and comrades - glad and relieved to be home again and in need for a warm meal and some good hours of sleep.   
Gabriel also feels like he's been abroad for weeks, months and now finally came home again. Reinhardt seems to have planted some of his romantic thoughts of home being a person in his mind - although Gabriel would never admit it out loud, he thinks that he could describe Jack as a part of him he _needs_ to feel home and safe.

  
"Hey", Jack greets, a breathless, soft smile on his lips - Gabriel just has to taste it, minty like toothpaste and honeywarm like the sun, like Jack. 

"Hey", he murmurs back, leaning his forehead against Jack's and carefully bumping their noses together. Jack chuckles quietly, then he inhales sharply, one hand pressing against his side. 

"What happened?", Gabriel asks, worry making it sound rushed, he doesn't let go of Jack, instead scrutinizes him - he has some scratches in his face but nothing Gabriel wouldn't also spot after an exhausting mission. 

"Stray bullet, almost hit me. It's okay, it just burns sometimes when I'm doing a wrong move; should be gone tomorrow, though", he explains and Gabriel presses a kiss against his temple, takes his hand and presses another kiss against the knuckles while watching Jack intensely. _Don't make me worry like that, i'm glad you're back._ Jack tugs his beanie off and goes with the other hand through Gabriel's curls, then he places the beanie on his own head - smirking when Gabriel raises one eyebrow at him. 

"You know I look better with it", he teases and Gabriel relaxes instantly because as long as Jack is still able to flirt-tease with him, everything is alright. 

"Mhm, it certainly suits you", he answers, smirking back at him when Jack doesn't have any smartass comeback right away instead steps closer again. Gabriel has a weird feeling of saisfaction and possessiveness that runs through him, seeing Jack with his beanie and that certain sparkle in his eyes he took so long to read. Jack cups his cheek, dragging him in for a kiss that Gabriel is happy to give him because he hasn't touched Jack in three months and that's a far too long time as he can barely keep his hands and lips away from Jack when they see each other daily. 

"I missed you", Jack whispers when they break apart because air is still something their lungs need - especially when it's filled with the scent of each other. Gabriel caresses his cheekbones with his thumb, eyes wandering over Jack's face to memorize every little detail from the barely visible freckles to his dimples to the fine crow feets that were starting to gather around Jack's eyes. 

"Missed you, too. I'm glad you're back", Gabriel mumurs, breathing in Jack's scent and savoring the closeness for another moment. Then he takes Jack's hand.

"C'mon, let's get Angela to look over your scratches, and then get you something to eat."

"Will you cook something for me?", Jack asks, pouting and with such a hopeful puppy-eye look that Gabriel has a hard time even finding his voice to answer - one day he has to arrest Jackie for being too freaking handsome. 

"Yea, for you", he mumbles, cheeks burning while Jack's cheerful laughter and "thank you" makes his heart skip a few beats. He intertwines their fingers, content to just have his husband back at his side.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, and with that the week is over. I hope everyone enjoyed the new content as much as I did. ~


End file.
